Immortal
by H2n4 Flu
Summary: Homocide detective Shavings has stumbled upon a new case, which may prove to be much larger than a simple murder. Prequal to Digital, which is much better than this one. Read and review this one anyway.
1. Murder

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 1<br>Murder

I look down at the Zoroark's corpse.  
>It looks as if it bled to death, stabbed or shot in the head by something.<br>Oh, before I begin, I should probobly introduce myself.  
>I am CSI Agent Shedinja. My job is to track down criminals and bring 'em to justice.<br>Specifically, I investigate murders.  
>However, I am not the only one in my department.<br>There are two others in my group.

First, there's Uxie. He handles all the information. He's the one that covers stuff like otopsies (arceus only knows how to spell that word). he works on a minute scale, his work going down to observing objects at the molecular level, because no one else knows how to work with sharp tools without seriously injuring someone on accident.

Second, there's Reuniclus. We all call him Run, because it's shorter and easier to spell. He deals directly with the pokemon involved in the case. He questions the bystanders, interrogates the suspects, and eats ham sandwiches for lunch.

And then there's me, Shedinja, a.k.a. Shavings. I am the leader of the group. I work closer to the crime scene than anyone else. I look for clues to help solve the crimes, like like injuries on a person (uxie identifies the cause), riggings of machinery or breaking into a suspect's house with a gun in one hand. My job is the most dangerous, but my wonder guard has only failed me once. That incident with that pyromaniac with a flamethrower was ugly...

As I look over the deceased Zoroark, my eyes partially covered by my 'private eye' hat that I got as a perk with my job, Reuniclus floats over to me.  
>"Do you kow who this is yet, Run?" I ask him.<br>"Yes, sir. This Zoroark is locally known as Blitz, is female, aproximately 18 years old and has a 2-month old son."  
>"Uxie know how she died yet?"<br>"She was shot in the head with a Rosemary."  
>A Rosemary is a kind of minigun. It can shoot up to 1000 rounds a minute, is relatively quickly reloaded and hurts like crap, but is really a pain to carry around, has trrible aim and nasty kickback. At this day and age where we no longer have trainers yelling at us to use only our attack moves, we have moved on to more advanced weaponry, along with our normal attacks.<br>"Wait a minute... Blitz has blood on her claws."  
>"She has blood all over her."<br>"She has dried blood on her claws. If you can, bring some of it to Uxie so he can examine it. It might be our first clue as to who the culprit is."  
>"Yes, sir."<br>Run then takes the blood sample and leaves.  
>I stand for a minute, standing over the Zoroark, when I hear a raspy voice.<br>"Another baffling mystery, eh, Shavings?"  
>I cock my head to the left, and see no other than Spiritomb.<br>"what do you want?" I ask.  
>Spiritomb looks offended.<br>"Aw come on. Just because I'm made of 108 evil spirits and have been bound to a rock for 500 years, does that have to mean I'm always up to something?"  
>"Did you kill this Zoroark?"<br>Again, Spiritomb looks offended.  
>"Look, hollowhead. I'm just as upset about Zoroark's murder than anyone else. Blitz was a good friend of mine, and I will personally rip the heart out of whoever did this. Mark my word."<br>"Let's hope you can keep up that promise."  
>After a long pause, Spiritomb hops over to me.<br>"Shavings, why did you take this job?" he asks.  
>I stare at him, but he simply looks either concerned or curious.<br>I sigh. "I took this job because it makes me angry that some pokemon think that the solution to some things is to murder. They think that if they kill someone that they won't have to deal with the consequences. So I decided I want to prove them wrong."  
>Spiritomb looked at me, then spoke.<br>"If you find out who did this, I get to rip out their heart."  
>I chuckle, then respond.<br>"You do that, and I may or may not arrest you."


	2. The Office of the Ask

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 2<br>The Office of the Ask

Run's POV

I take the dried blood sample to Uxie.  
>"Shavings told me to get you to look at this." I tell Uxie. "He found it on Blitz's claws. He thinks that maybe she scratched her attacker, and this might be the culprit's blood."<br>"Fair enough," Uxie states. He takes the sample and places it under his blood scanner thingy. After a few seconds, he turns over to me.

"Shavings was right. This isn't Blitz's blood. But it isn't the blood from any pokemon species I know of."  
>"Are you saying that the murder wasn't by a pokemon?"<br>"No. This blood is pokemon blood. The hemoglobin structure is almost exactly like a pokemon's, but the DNA structure doesn't match any known pokemon's."

I think on this, then respond.  
>"Wait, you said the hemowhatever sructure was ALMOST exacly like a pokemon's. What are you saying?"<br>"I'm saying that the structure is slightly different than a regular pokemon. This is perfectly normal. This just means that Blitz's murderer was part rock, ground or steel."  
>"So those three types have different blood structures?"<br>"Different than the main group, yes. Ghost, dark, psychic anddragon types have different structure group too. All the other types have perfectly normal blood structures."  
>"I guess that makes sense. But what about the murderer's blood cell structure or whatever? you aid you don't know what it is."<br>"Basicly, I'm saying that this pokemon has not been discovered yet. But, I do have an idea on what the attacker may be like."  
>"How can you know that but not know what the pokemon IS?"<br>"The pokemon's cellular structure Is similar to Mewtwo's and Genesect's. Do you know what those two have in common?"  
>"Um... Weren't they both created in a lab using an acient pokemon's DNA?"<br>"Bingo."  
>"Are you saying that this pokemon was enhanced or whatever?"<br>"No, this pokemon's DNA is almost completely synthetic. This pokemon was probobly brought into exsistance completely by direct scientific creation, like porygon. Blitz's killer may have been simply a tool."  
>"Steel type, synthetic creation, I'll go tell Shavings."<br>"You do that."


	3. Meeting

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 3<br>Meeting

Shavings' POV

Run, Uxie and I are back at the HQ, discussing what we have learned.  
>"My biggest question is, why did the culprit kill Blitz with a Rosemary? Those things are loud, heavy and difficult to hide." I begin.<br>"The murderer isn't even a known pokemon, so Arceus only knows how it thinks."  
>"The pokemon is a steel type and was created in a method similar to genesect or Mewtwo, so as far as we know, the pokemon may BE a Rosemary." Uxie responds.<br>"And, if using a Rosemary, how on Earth did it manage to only shoot two bullets? It would require reflexes better than a Ninjask's to manage that," I snap.  
>"Maybe it does." Run responds.<br>Right then, a starly shoots through our window in a panic, but we hear a bang and it falls to the ground, dead.  
>"What the-" I look out the window and see a pokemon, humanoid in figure, with a rifle in it's hands.<br>"Boys, we might have found our culprit," I say with a smile.

I leap out the broken window and rush over to the pokemon. I grab it by the collar and lift it up, which startles it, mainly because I'm almost half its size, and lifting it a good six inches off the ground.

"Who are you?" I hiss.  
>"Sh-sh-shunter," it studders.<br>"Where did you get that rifle?" I ask.  
>"I-I-I don't know," It whimpers. It then lifts up its right hand, and I notice the rifle IS his right hand. At where his hand should be, there is simply that rifle. Seeing this, I put the pokemon down.<br>"Now, I need to ask you some questions, ok?" I say, trying not to be too harsh, as the pokemon looked as if it was going to have a nervous breakdown. It nodded its head erraticly.  
>"Now, do you know anything about a dead Zoroark?"<br>"y-y-yesss... I heard about it on the news..."  
>"The Zoroark was shot in the head with a Rosemary Minigun. However, we found it strange that only two bullets were fired, a feat nearly impossible to do with a Rosemary. We found blood on the Zoroark's claws, and, while the direct species of the pokemon the blood came from, we know that the pokemon was part steel type and was created syntheticly. Do you know who the pokemon might be?"<br>The pokemon ponders on my question, when suddenly its face drops.  
>"I think I know the species of pokemon it is," it says.<br>"What is it?"  
>"My species' evolved form. Myletint"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 4<p>

Uxie's POV

We had brought the strange pokemon - Shunter, as it called itself - so that he could describe what a 'Myletint' looks like. Run was drawing what he felt best fit the description.

After about 10 minutes, Run had finally drawn something that Shunter said he was trying to describe. Run put his drawing on the projector.

The pokemon was light purple and humanoid in figure. However, at its waist where its legs should begin to form, there are instead hundreds of wires and ripped spark plugs, as if its lower body had been torn off. It has rocket launchers attached to its abs, which shoot back and angle so they rest on the creature's shouders. Its arms are normal, but where its hands should be, instead it has two large miniguns with coils of ammunition streaming down from the sides of the guns, along with a coil wrapped around its shoulder like a banner. It has a small head compared to the rest of its body, with long, spiky hair that partially covers its right eye. over its left eye sits ascope lens, which is attached to the back of its head by a long wire. All in all, this pokemon looks as if it has been spesifically designed to be the navy's new super soldier.

Shaving's POV

This even looks like the kind of pokemon with both the intention and capability to kill.

I hear a faint rumble, but dismiss it as nothing.

"So this is what your evolved form looks like?" I ask.  
>"Picture perfect," Shunter responds.<br>I hear the rumble again, slightly louder. This has gotten me suspicious, but not concerned.

"Shunter, we appreciate the help that you've given us on such short notice," I tell him.  
>"Ah, it was nuthin'," he replies.<br>I hear the rumble a third time, really loud this time.  
>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS THAT NOISE?" I shout.<br>And my question is almost immediately answered.

A loud bang comes from the door, and large dents are in various spots on them, until the door blasts off the hinges. Reflexively, I flip out my Mungam, a legendary and extremely powerful pistol, rumored to have been able to take down a Groudon with a single shot.

And then all hell breaks loose.

Before the smoke from the explosion clears, hundreds upon hundreds of bullets swarm from the cloud of smoke, and various pokemon dive for shelter, but nt all of them manage to avoid the cloud of lead.

Shunter being among one of them.

I lift my weapon and fire it, the kickback from the shot almost knocking me over.

And the firing stops immediately.

After regaining myself, I float over to what remains of where the door used to be.

And laying dead in the doorway, with a hole burned in its chest, is a Myletint.

p.s. in case you didn't get the joke about the gun's name, spell it backwards.  
>The gun was based off of the acid rifle from Chaos Walking, but I like pistols better than rifles, especially with FBI crap and stuff. You don't see secret service dudes with big nasty shotguns much. <p>


	5. Ruin

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 5<br>Ruin

Auther's Note: You know what? Most of the time, it will be in Shedinja's POV, because Shedinja is awesome, and you ca do nothing about it.

Shavings's POV

I look at the pokemon, hole burned through his chest with my Mungam.  
>It's the kind of pokemon we were searching for.<br>And it tried to kill us.  
>Maybe all of the Myletints are like this.<br>My thoughts are interrupted by Run.

"Sir," he begins, "I think you better step outside and have a look at this."  
>I do as told, and see chaos.<p>

The sky is black with smoke, the buildings around me in flames. bullets are shooting all over the place, smashing windows, killing pokemon, damaging buildings. I look to see the cause of the destruction, and see three Myletints standing in the middle of the park, shooting in all directions.

I pull out my Mungam and fire.

I see the bullet hit one of them in the chest.

All three turn to face me, as I proceed to load another lethal bullet into the gun.

At first, the Myletint I shot seems uneffeced by the bullet.

Then the acid begins to work.

The pokemon winces in pain, shudderng as it looks down at its chest, watching as the acid burns a hole into its chest before its very eyes, as the blood steams down its chest, an impossible amount that will eventually cause it to bleed to death if the acid doesn't reach a vital organ first...

The pokemon falls just as I get another round into the gun.

The two other Myletints begin to fire at me, but quickly realize that the bullets have no effect, being that bullets work as a steel type move.

I fire my weapon, which hits one of them square between the eyes, killing it instantly.

I bein to load another round into the gun, but hesetate as I hear a sound that I haven't heard before...

And one of the buildings crumble as a blast of fire hits it.

I fumble with the bullet shell, and quickly load the bullet. I point...

Suddenly, the screeching sound comes again. I look around, and see the black ball headed to my head...

I brace myself.

It hits, but no pain comes. It feels like the wind is kicking up...

And everything goes quiet.

I open my eyes, and look around.

I'm not in the city anymore.

Instead, I'm on an island. Rain is falling, but it dosn't look like rain. Lightning streaks across the sky, but it doesn't look like lightning. The grass doesn't look like grass...

But yet, everything is recognizable.

Another bolt of lightning sears across the sky, the light from it, illuminating the walls of a dark tower looming in the middle of the stormy island.

For some reason, I wanted to explore the strange tower.

I began to float to the tower. 


	6. Darkness

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 6<br>Darkness

I was about to go over to the tower, when suddenly I heard a strange voice.

The voice was scratchy, like static, as if it wasn't even supposed to be there, hacked into existance to get its own voice to speak. I didn't even hear anything, like the letters of the words were imprinted into my mind like words from a book.  
>"rAiissse tH3e33eee IssssslanD..."<br>The ground shook, and I spun.  
>As somewhat commanded by the voice, the island trembled, then floated above the ground by a strange force...<br>"The3e3e t!i!me hazssxdsz c0wmm3e333... Acct!ivAte tHhe p1laNnNnnnnn..."  
>I looked over the edge of the island.<br>It was moving.

As if by reflex, I began to hustle over to the tower.

As I reach the dark tower I slam the doors open and leap inside, about to continue running, but a figure blocks my way.

"Yyyyo0ou shOuDld N000ot B he3Ere..." It hisses. It uncurls its body, and suddenly I recognize its form...  
>White body, dark red eyes, four tiped 'hoofs' and a golden ring around its midsection... no other than Arceus.<p>

But at the same time it isn't Arceus. While it looks perfectly like it, it looks as if it is on a television screen instead of actually there.  
>Suddenly, 16 colored plates shoot out from the ring, slowly rotatng around the creature's form.<p>

The red plate shoots back into its body, and the rest disintegrate.

The ring on its body hazily turns a fuzzy orange.

A small blob of light appears by its forehead.

Oh, crap.

Hundreds of bright orange meteors shoot from the pokemon, all of them heading my direction.

Thinking fast, I hop, then shoot underground.  
>As I shoot back above the ground, hitting the Arceus, who was clearly not expecting the attack, I spin in midair and use Shadow Claw.<p>

Dark slashes streak through the Arceus. It steps back in 'pain' but then the pokemon acts strange.

Arceus becomes all scratchy, staticky and pixellated. Eventually, it disappears as if a television was being turned off.

Strange, I think. Shrugging it off, I rushed up the stairs.

The walk up the stairs became more and more difficult, not because of the walk, being that I float, but something else that I couldn't put my finger on...

At the end of the staircase is a door.

Without hesitating, I break through the door.


	7. Pixel

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 7<br>Pixel

I break through the door.

And I see him.

"You," I scowl.

The figure turns to face me.

Red, detached head, large yellow eyes, blue arms...

Porygon-Z.

"Yyo0o0ooouu 5h0ou1d n0tt be3e3eee he3r3e3333333..." It hisses.

The porygon's figure is messed up, as if the computer it was made on broke own during his creation. It's all pixellated and staticky, just like the fake arceus I battled earlier.

And the rain only makes him worse.

Electricity jumps around his body, but he does't seem affected by it.

The air around him seems affected by his condition too, as its all pixellated and such, as if reality itself is collapsing around him.

"Ti1l11im3 1s rrrunfnnaniyig o00ut..." he hisses again.

And he jestures down under the floating island.

I look.

I see the city.

And it hits me.

He's going to drop the island.

I scowl at him.

Suddenly, the pixellated space around us grows.

Then the sky begins to change.

No, everything begins to change.

I open my eyes, and see what Porygon-z has done.

The city is destroyed, only smashed remains of the town left.

But he's sill here.

Porygon-Z

"It's about time you wake up," he says, his voice clearer, but still a bit scratchy.

"Bring it back," I hiss. "Bring the city back to the way it was."

"Oh, that isn't possible. I can't reverse time, you know."

I bring my hand to my waist, grabbing my weapon.

He simply chuckles.

"You can't shoot me, Shavings. Technically, I'm not a physical object."

He smiles.

"But you can fight me. Like a civilized pokemon, you can fight me in a REAL battle. Like old times."

As if on cue, (which it probobly was) Run and Uxie appear behind me, both asleep.

"As you may or may not know, Shavings, war can't be personal. So this battle will be 3 on 3."

Porygon-Z then splits himself into three parts, each of which pixellated into a different pokemon.

So where Porygon-Z used to be, there is now a Spiritomb, a Roserade (wtf?) and Porygon-z himself.

"Without further ado, let the battle commence!"


	8. Falsely Named

IMMORTAL  
>Chapter 8<br>Pixel

**Auther's Note:** **I got Pokemon Black, and trained up a reuniclus that I got from my bro**. **I realized that I messed up on what Reuniclus's ability is and what moves he can know. So I decided to fx it.**

"Let the battle commence!"

The box that tells what happens in battles' POV

Porygon-Z challeges you to a battle!

Porygon-Z sends out Roserade!

Shavings sends out Uxie!

Roserade uses Toxic Spikes!

Uxie uses Extrasensory!

It's super effective!

Roserade uses Leech Seed!

Uxie was seeded!

Uxie uses U-Turn!

It's super effective!

Roserade fainted!

Uxie went back to Shavings!

Porygon-Z sends out Spiritomb!

Shavings sends out Run!

Run is poisoned by the toxic spikes!

Spiritomb uses Dark Pulse!

It's super effective!

Run uses Trick Room!

Run uses Shadow Ball!

It's a critical hit!

Spiritomb fainted!

Poygon-Z sent out Porygon-Z!

Porygon-Z uses Hyper Beam!

It's a critical hit!

Run fainted!

Shavings sent out Uxie!

Porygon-Z needs to recharge!

Uxie uses Extrasensory!

Porygon-Z avoids the attack!

Porygon-Z uses Hyper Beam!

It's a critical hit!

Uxie fainted!

Shavings sends out Shavings!

Shavings is poisoned by the toxic spikes!

Shavings is cured of his poison by using his Lum Berry!

Porygon-Z needs to recharge!

Shavings dug into the ground!

Porygon-Z uses Shadow Ball!

Shavings avoids the attack!

Shavings uses Dig!

Porygon-Z uses Shadow Ball!

Shavings avoided the attack!

Shavings uses X-Scissor!

It's a critical hit!

Porygon-Z fainted!

To be continued...


End file.
